


Flu

by Ambromich



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flu, Fluff, Gen, Mirandy, Romance, Sweat, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambromich/pseuds/Ambromich
Summary: Andy is sick, Miranda takes care of her when she gets home from work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything ... I love stories where Miranda and Andy get caught being cute nad cuddly so that's where all my stories manifest from. Enjoy! Written on an iPad, which I'm new to, please excuse any typos.

The front door of the townhouse closed softly behind an exhausted Miranda. The day had been hellish from the moment she woke up. Andrea, who was now living with Miranda and the twins, was sick with the flu which made Miranda stress and worry over here love all day. Irv was being insufferable as he tried his best to get under Miranda's skin, and the more Editor made it seem like it wasn't working, the more annoying the little man became. To top it off no one seemed to be able to do their jobs all day. "The incompetence really", Miranda mumbled to herself as she thought of her day.

Not bothering to hang her coat, she tossed it in the decorative chair by the staircase. Leaning on to the banister she toed off her 5 inch Manolo Blaniks. Softly padding up the stairs she smiled into Cassidys room as she turned off the light. The girls were with their father for the next several days. Cassidy was infamous for packing the last minute and running out of the door still stuffing her luggage.

Moving to the Master bedroom, where she expected to find her Andrea, she frowned when she noticed the room was empty. The bed perfectly made. She headed to the Master bathroom only to find the lights out and empty. "Where is my silly girl", Miranda mumbled and she began to look for Andea.

It didn't take long before she found her young love. In the study, Andrea was curled up on the couch half covered with the blanket kept there, snoring lightly with tissues littered all around. Normally the messy site would have annoyed her if it had been anyone else. Not with her Andrea. Her Andrea could do no wrong. She quickly picked up the used tissues and disposed of them in the wastebasket.

Miranda gently lifted Andrea and sat with the brunette draped on her lap. Moaning softly Andrea snuggled into the older woman and instantly clung to her. The older woman smiled as she heard her love mumble her name. Wrapping her arms around her love she caressed her back and kissed the top of her head.

At that moment Miranda decided that once the book was delivered it would wait until the morning. Lifting the blanket to cover both Andrea and herself she knew there was nothing anywhere near as important than laying with her young lover.

Miranda couldn't help but laugh softly as Andrea moved in her sleep burying her face in the older woman's cleavage and moaning softly. Running her fingers through the brown locks, a smile never leaving her face, she thought to herself "Even in her sleep she's insatiable".

Rubbing her back a bit firmer she gently called out to the brunett, "Darling...". Groaning the brunette snuggled deeper. Miranda then scratched the back of her head and spoke closer to her ear, "My darling girl...". Shifting Andrea moved her head half under Miranda’s white button down shirt and pressed her cheek to her chest. The editor laughed and rolled her eyes as she felt drool on her. "M'anda?“, mumbled Andrea sleepily. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Sweatheart did you eat?”, Miranda asked as she continued scratching the back of the brunettes head.

"Uh-uh", to which Miranda hummed her disapproval in reply. Andrea's arms squeezed around Miranda "sontbemad M'anda. Sick." Unable to stay upset at her, Miranda smiled and hugged the brunette to her kissing her head, "Yes Darling, but we must take care of ourselves even when sick". She shook her head as she heard the younger woman let out a pathetic whine.

Just then she heard the front food open and the clicking of heels. Calling out softly, "Emily", Miranda stayed in her position holding the sleeping beauty in her arms. "Yes Miran-oh!" The redhead appeared with her eyes widening in shock at the scene in front of her. While she knew that the Editor and Andrea were in a relationship, even though she didn't understand it one bit, it still shocked her to see Miranda's displays of affection toward’s the younger woman.

Miranda didn't bother hiding her amusement. "Emily are you in a hurry to be anywhere tonight?" "No Miranda, do you need anything?" Emily's eyes grew bigger as she watched Miranda begin to scratch Andre'as back and continually kiss her head. "Cara left some soup and toast for dinner, would you mind heating it up for me please? You may go in a bit later tomorrow if it cuts in to your personal time."

Emily just about fell over hearing the editor utter the word 'please'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short floof of a chapter, promise next one will be longer and more substance. An idea struck me last night as to how to continue this, hope you guys enjoy!

"Uh..um..I mean yes, Miranda". Hugging Andrea tighter Miranda smirked and almost sang "Thank you Emily", causing the redhead to trip over her own feet while in her shocked state.

Using both of her hands to rub up and down Andrea's back, Miranda slowly began to wake her sleeping beauty. Andrea was by far the most affectionate person Miranda had been in a relationship with. Much to Andrea's surprise, the editor turned out to be just as affectionate as her. The brunette loved having that tidbit of a secret when it came to Miranda. She loved being able to see the sides of her that no one else was privy to, and probably wouldn't believe even if they saw it themselves.

With a firmer voice Miranda began, "Darling I need you to wake up now". Not surprisingly this caused the younger woman to whine and snuggle deeper into Miranda's chest. "Hmmm, however will I wake my Andrea?" Slowly Miranda began lightly scratched her nails up Andrea's sides to where she know the young woman was ticklish.

Andrea's entire body tensed and she lifted her head and dramatically pouted her lip and batted her eyes at Miranda. Her voice rough from being sick and sleep she half whined, "But why?" Chuckling lightly Miranda kissed her forehead and patted her behind, "Let's get you up and something to eat Sweatheart. You'll feel better, and then I promise you can go back to drooling all over me."

Making a grumbling noise Andrea replied with a small voice, "I can has a kiss first M'anda?" Placing a gentle hand on her cheek Miranda softly kissed the brunette's lips before leaning her forehead against hers. Smiling softly, Andrea gave her another kiss on the lips and began to get up. As she stretched her arms over her head her T-shirt rode up exposing her flat toned stomach and sides, and Miranda couldn't resist reaching out and rubbing her hands affectionately on her young love. "Why don't you go freshen up, nd I'll finish getting some dinner set?"

Andrea's only response was to smile and kiss Miranda's cheek before heading upstairs to the master bathroom that they shared.

Detouring to the kitchen after following Andreas footsteps, Miranda began to help Emily with their dinner. "Emily you must be hungry as well, set yourself a bowl of soup and join us." Shocked at the invitation and not wanting to offend her boss Emily quickly agreed. "Oh..um...ok Miranda. Thank you."

Having changed into new sweat pants and T-shirt, Andrea padded her way in sock clas feet into the kitchen where Miranda and Emily were sitting at the table waiting for her. Smiling up at her, Miranda spoke first, "My love I invited Emily to eat with us. She was kind enough to heat the soup and toast up for us as well."

"Thanks Em", smiling almost shyly, Andrea sat Dow scooting her chair closer to Miranda's. While she hated the feeling, she admitted to herself she felt quite needy after today, and wanting nothing more than to stay curled up in her love's lap. Scooting her chair closer was the best she would get at the moment. The editor reached up ad tucked a stray brown strand behind Andrea's ear before giving her a side hug and kissing the side of her head.

"Are you feeling better Dear?" Andrea reached over and kissed her cheek before replying, "much better now baby", causing Miranda to hmm in pleasure.

Emily was stunned. She had small glimpses that no one else would be privy to when it came to Miranda and Andrea, and it never ceased to shock her. The affection, love, and adoration that shown between the pair was something out of a movie. Emily even admitted to herself she was also a bit jealous of the love they shared. She hoped someday to find someone how looked at her remotely how Miranda and Andrea looked at each other.

There was also always the shock value of Miranda Priestly, the formidable EIC of Runway, the Devil in Prada herself was every bit of a love bug with her girlfriend. No one would bloody believe me if I told them. Emily thought to herself time and time again.

The trio began to eat together in a comfortable silence. Emily finally began to relax and enjoy the side of Miranda. Andrea was the first to speak, "So how was the land of the living today guys." She watched as Miranda rolled her eyes and huffed and Emily grimace at the thought of the day. Andrea looked on amused before Emily spoke up, "a new designer met with Miranda today and broke rules 1 through 4 within 5 bloody minutes." Andrea gasps and whispered, "Oh my god".

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "What prey tell are rules number 1 through 4?"

Both Emily and Andrea spoke in unison, "Don't touch Miranda, Don't hug Miranda, Don't ask Miranda questions, and Don't call Miranda anything other than Miranda."

Miranda stared at them for a quick second before bursting into an uncharacteristic cackle, throwing her head back. Andrea started laughing with her while Emily stared wide eyed at the editor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more to continue, but need to get to bed - posting to see your feedback a so far. Thanks guys!


End file.
